Genma Akahoshi
Genma Akahoshi (アカホシ不知火, "Jewel of the Red Star") Appearance Genma is a tall, lean-built but muscular young man with short black hair and light purple colored eyes. While his hair can easily cover a majority of his face, he usually keeps it slicked back by applying Magic Hair Gel to keep it in place. In this fashion, it can be seen that all of his hair underneath his temples are revealed to be buzzed short, whilst the rest, specifically most of the bangs over his forehead, are swept back into a wide ponytail with several strands sticking out from the center's top. When his hair is kept up, both his scar and piercings are clearly shown. Genma has a diagonal scar running from his top-left hairline down just over the tip of his left eyebrow that he received from when Lizbeth first ran rampant. Genma's ears are also heavily pierced; both ears have eight round piercings on them. His usual attire consists of black jacket and black pants, with the additional golden-colored set of three buttons on the ends of both of his sleeves. Underneath, he wears a white tank top which barely covers over the light-colored belt that he wears around his waist to keep his pants up. Personality Genma is a calm and mild-mannered individual. He is knowledgeable of other noteworthy Mages, such as Ash Sangria, Gong Gong, Reiji Sagara, and several others though he appears to look at them as inferior individuals, evident by his insult towards Reiji and declaration that he will over-rank all of them including the Ten WIzard Saints in status. Even so, he does appear to have some respect for individuals known to be of equal or higher power than him, both physically and socially, granting such individuals his acknowledgement of them. He has also shown himself to rarely breaks from his composure, even during situations that would be more appropriate to do so; occasionally, this results in Genma appearing as callous and even arrogant. His calm nature is at a point where, even after several battles one-after-another, he does not mind letting his opponent talk with his allies and even tends to lounge around while he waits. Genma possesses a certain amount of self-esteem and proclaims himself to be the man who will eventually reign at the top of Magical World, showing a slight ambitious nature, as well as a boastful side to his personality, much to the annoyance of his comrades in Xodus. Moreover, this shows that Genma is confident of his own abilities, enough where he believes that he can dominate other Guilds and organizations, another indication of his pride. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Defense: Thanks to his Magic, Genma is able to repel almost anything that comes in contact with him, protecting him from physical attacks. As the field extends all over his body, it can effectively repel any physical attack that lands on him, no matter from which direction it may be. Genma often boasts that his Magic provides him with the ultimate defense, though in reality, he just does not want to explain it's weaknesses. Shikigami Being a Demon that has been bonded to a human, Lizbeth has lost her more grotesque form and has instead taken on a form similar to that one she has bonded with. As a human, Lizbeth appears to be a small girl with large silver colored eyes that have a ring-like pattern and long, wavy blonde hair but a very expressionless face. In her human garb, Lizbth dresses in the typical Gothic Lolita fashion. She wears a light pink dress and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath with frilly lace outlining the ends of her sleeves. The center of her dress bears a white stripe with thin lavender borders that extends from the top of her dress down to the ends of the skirt; several dotted lavender marks are patterned throughout the strip with small, lavender, hourglass-shaped ribbons covering the patches of cloth that are not marked. Near Lizbeth's waist, the skirt of the dress is cut apart evenly, revealing three layers of frilly skirts on the underside, each marked by a black strip running horizontally near the top. Time Tells No Lies Time Tells No Lies (時力記憶放送 (タイム•テルズ•ノー•ライズ, Taimu Teruzu Nō Raizu lit. Power of Time, Memory Broadcast): Time Tells No Lies is a very powerful Caster Magic, especially when taken control of by someone as intelligent as Genma. When activated, Lizbeth and Genma's mere presence pulls on the Eternano particles from the environment or those in the proximity of the magic's activation, extracting the memories stored within for either of them to use. This allows either of the duo to recreate any event or ability that was brought forward in its current location and utilize it as though it were their own. It is unknown how close to the present Lizbeth's magic can reach, but it seems that the more recent a spell or abilities tht has been learned, the harder it becomes for her or Genma to utilize it. Since Time Tells No Lies can essentially be used to turn the opponent's power against themselves, it is regarded as a highly dangerous magic. However, there is a gleaming flaw in the magic's workings: if a spell or ability is used for the very first time, there exists no recollection of it, and so it cannot be copied. Through accessing past techniques, Genma can also use Time Tells No Lies as a tool to research previous events. Recreated techniques will generally supply additional information about the circumstances they were originally utilized in, making Genma more knowledgeable with every use. Through extracting past usages of his opponent's spells, he and Lizbeth can map out their flaws and specifics quite easily. In addition, Genma is capable of recording his moves, such as kicks and punches, and "play" them to make combos on the enemy. Aegis Magic ]] The main strength of Genma's Magic is that it allows him to form invisible barriers, through the solidification of loose Eternano particles, though they can be made to become visibly transparent. This protects Genma from attacks from either front or back and these barriers appear to be immovable by any outside force. The barriers are strong enough to defend against even a Light Dragon Slayer's high-powered punch, resulting in an injury instead. Through training, Genma has learned to use his Magic in a unique way by creating an extremely powerful barrier all around his's body, instead of projecting it outwards, that provides him with a number of offensive and defensive advantages in battle. The cloak-like barrier exists within a few millimeters of his skin which seemingly makes him "invulnerable" to physical attacks by repelling anything that comes in contact with it. While the field is normally strong enough to just block an attack, Genma can increase it further so that instead of just stopping a spell it would push it back towards its caster. Offensively, Genma can manipulate the barrier around his body in a number of ways and can even extend it beyond the immediate vicinity of his body. For instance, he is able to launch the barriers from all around him to create powerful strikes against his opponents and e has also managed to be able to lace Lizbeth's powers into the barriers, resulting in a great deal of versatility in the way he uses them in combat. Genma has also shown the ability to manipulate the strength of the field over different parts of his body. Through concentrating the field in only one location he can increase the strength in that area to levels much greater that if the field were spread uniformly over his entire body. It is unknown if the barriers have a damage limit, but so far the Magic also appears to react depending on the strength of incoming force, as the barrier even activating even when Genma was not aware he was about to be attacked, indicating this Magic might have a passive nature behind it, although this could have simply been Lizbeth's influence as well. Spells Unison Raid Spells * After the Storm (嵐の後, "Arashi no Ato"): A Spell only usable when Genma and Shiryuu Hatenko work in tandem with one another. First, Genma creates a large barrier to take on the incoming attacker before Shiryuu weaves her Magic through Genma's barrier. This allows the two to have a protective wall that causes anything that attempts to pass through to enter into its future state. This has been seen where the barrier created converted a massive fireball from Ikari Ryoko into nothing more than a column of smoke. This also works on living targets, but cannot age them to the point of dying, however, this spell can age them for an extended period, weakening their health and overall battle performance. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Members of Xodus Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Behind The Scenes *Genma's appearance is based on Shinobu Takamiya from the manga Beelzebub, credit goes to the author and the wiki. **Lizbeth is based on Lucifer from the same Manga *Time Tells No Lies is named after the Fullbrings of the author's favorite Bleach characters **Credit to a buddy of mine for the magic discription Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Members of Xodus Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage